clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/Ranking em epics
Just my opinion about the epics and who they'll be ranked Note that this ranking was made on 2/9/18, and is not completed till further notice which will be stated here otherwise. Note that opinions change and so will the rankings if I feel that I've made a mistake on the rankings, and only comment when I'm finished please. I don't want a bunch of 4-5 comments saying "I am so excited" or "can't wait to see you finish". I get it, I get it guys Preference ranking Yep, a preference ranking first. This won't be too long as I'll just say 3 epics I like. 3. Dark Prince Honestly it's hard to not like the dankness in his helmet, the charge and the club. He, as a card, is also very useful, really versatile. Did a lot for me in tourneys and in lower arenas. Oh god, what is there to not like, seriously. 2. Lightning Did a lot for me in a lower arenas and just so satisfying when you manage to rape glass cannons of their lives when you use this. The sound effect is also cool. Also very useful, but is very costly so it doesn't pass... 1. Balloon '' Another card which has served me well. Too good even after the nerfs and is just so effective as a win condition tbh. And all the talk about Graveyard being better is just bullcrap, Graveyard is good but at the moment miles away from how strong balloon is. Real rankings '''24. Mirror' Mirroring a card does give opponents more pressure to deal with, but that +1 elixir needs to be removed. Like, right now. There are the cards that can make mirror shine, it's just the +1 elixir right now to be fully honest with you. Or give it a rework, but that rework needs to be as meticulous as ever. 23. Clone Don't get me wrong, I like clone a little bit, which is pretty impressive, since I dislike many epics. It's just that for 3 elixir, it's just too risky as one, the clones are too fragile, two, clone skipping does not work even most of the time, it's too situational and even though the reward it provides is extraordinary, it's not going to cancel out the high risk factor. ' 22. Baby Dragon ' I can't help but say he's going to be one of the worst cards after the balance change, with many splash troops having their place in the meta and with so many more advantages, with so much better stats for just that bit more risk. He's got really crap stats, if you ask me, even for 4 elixir. Health, ok, damage, oh god, range, makes me want to puke, dps is also crap too. So really, in a bad spot, good in splashyard but that's pretty much it. 21. Witch ' Many people say it's cancer, but I beg to differ. So ineffective, unable to even 3 shot minions, sometimes unable to even one shot skeletons. Hitspeed is also slow af and it seems tanky but for 5 elixir it isn't good either. Only thing she's good at is producing a distraction for most single target troops but she still gets shredded by splash. Oh come on, cancer? '''20. Goblin Barrel ' Not bad actually, always has been a okay card. But with the return of Graveyard and a constant addition of splash troops, this thing is probably being outclassed to the core by many other options. Only viable use currently is logbait. '19. Freeze ' Making it's comeback into the meta. Really risky, but rewarding as it can stop everything from moving, which helps on aggressive plays like hog freeze, graveyard, and more! Especially with the comeback of some win conditions, Freeze is returning In the next list, if more win conditions are added, Freeze will obviously be higher, possibly the top as well! '''18. Rage Rage isn't half bad either! Making aggressive pushes, it boosts the movement speed and hit speed of units, leading to a boost in DPS. Not bad for 2 elixir. Also has other unseen uses in defense. ' 17. Barbarian Barrel ' Wow, not a bad rework. It's pretty much made it a lot more versatile and useful. But, still outclassed by Log by a mile, as the knockback is no longer there, and it's so useful. The Barb can't actually do crap either. 16. Skeleton Army Not a bad card, but a big problem with Skeleton Army is that the skeletons are too easily countered. The DPS is amazing but any spells can immediately kill the entire army. For 3 elixir, Goblin Gang and Guards are so much more reliable. 15. X-Bow It's great but the one problem with it is that it's greatly dependent on what deck archetype your opponent is using. If you are facing a beatdown deck it's pretty much a guaranteed three crown loss whilst playing against Hog Cycle and most control decks you're in for a fairly comfortable win. It's very inconsistent and unreliable as a win condition, but the reward is of course amazing as we all know. Tbh the only way I can use it properly while getting wins is when I know what my opponent is actually using. If not, you have to be really skilled. 14.Executioner 1 word: overrated Trash dps, slow af hitspeed, range is crap, takes 4 swings to kill barbarians, so hard to level up. Only thing making it good is the fact that it can survive Lightning which Wizard can't and makes Executioner more reliable but let's just wait for rocket to become meta and this would be in the last 5 of my list. 13. Prince ' Looking in a good spot. Prince deals a lot of damage, has lots of HP, his damage is valuable in many aspects, and his charge can make him move faster, dealing more damage, making him more of a threat. Probably would've been higher up but it just got buffed so... let's not jump to conclusions yet. ' 12. Cannon Cart ' Pretty balanced right now. Reasonable dps, reasonable health, pretty useful shield, and also boy it's fast. Jack of all trades for a 5 elixir card. ' 11. Guards ' Guards are overall a great card, for 3 elixir, you get skeletons with shields that can help them on defence, since everything can't one-shot them, making them reliable. Only problem is that the damage is a bit underwhelming, otherwise, one of the best swarms in the game! ' 10. Giant Skeleton ''' It's not been expected, but Giant Skeleton has finally found a big place in the meta. Provides insane value on defense these days even for 6 elixir. He's costly and his stats are questionable but the bomb totally makes up for it. He's a god in 2v2 too. Welcome to the top 10! '''9.Tornado 1 second shorter but it's turned out alright. The pullback is still amazing, the damage is good, still provides so much value and allows you to clutch literally every unfortunate incident out of your way. Very versatile spell with a lot of value for 3 elixir. Oh and, hi melee troops, wanna be useful? (Tornadoes them to king tower resulting in activation) 8. Dark Prince Not just a favourite of mine, this card has been prominent in quite a few of my decks, like DP Giant Lightning, and more recently, Double Prince Wiznado PEKKA (Very new deck, releasing it soon) But enough of that talk. Good damage, shield is amazingly useful, health isn't bad either, charge damage is also very useful and deadly too. Very fast, provides a lot of cover in both defense and support. Really good in all aspects, and that's why it's 8th ' 7.Bowler' To be honest with you guys I didn't like bowler a lot, and I was glad it was off-meta for that period, but right now, it's made a big comeback to the meta, thanks to Witch buff, although witch is really a sad card right now, and the addition of so many swarms to the game, and cards that get hard countered by Bowler. Doesn't really matter that he can't hit air, he still has his own niche of being able to knockback, which is something all the other troops can't do, and he has a load of health to come with that. Plus he is the name of most meta win conditions and support troops currently. 6.PEKKA PEKKA is decent on offence, as her damage can cause a lot of issues. However, I put PEKKA at 6th place because of how deadly she is on defense. She destroys many win conditions and is nearly impossible to counter on defense. Also very tanky for 7 elixir. '5. Poison ' You know, with Fireball becoming more present in the meta, it's no surprise that it's been somewhat outclassed recently. Still, dealing ore damage than Fireball, having a bigger radius, making it more versatile, it still remains as one of the best spells, and also one of the best epics. WIP Category:Blog posts